Foster
by percabethandclacelove
Summary: The PJO characters live in a foster home. Luke beats Percy up, but is Annabeth too blinded by her crush on Luke to see reality?
1. Memories

**Percy POV**

All I remembered was Luke's fist hurdling towards my body before I plunged into the darkness.

I woke up to find myself shoved in one of the foster house lockers. My head was throbbing and I was covered in dried blood, bruises, and scars. I painfully remembered Luke and his friends beating me up bring me back to _that night. _

_FLASHBACK_

_ "Gabe stop," my mom shouted as my nightmare of a stepfather closed the space between her and him. Did I mention he was holding a knife with which he was threatening to murder my mom with? I felt the urge to scream for help but I knew doing that would get us both killed. I had no choice but to cower under the couch. "Gabe, you don't have to do this," my mom choked out between gulps and tears. "You should've thought of the consequences before you mouthed off, whore." My mom opened her mouth to speak but before she could get a word out, Gabe lunged forward with the knife and sliced open her throat. He then scurried out the door. When I saw that he was gone, I crawled out from under the couch and started bawling. I held my mom's hand as she took her last breath and said her last words. "I love you Percy," she gasped before her eyes rolled back into her head. I sat next to her for hours until the police got there, feeling numb. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That was the night that got my put in this hellhole. I wouldn't be shoved in a locker covered in bruises right now if that night hadn't happened. I also wouldn't have met Annabeth, my only reason for living. She's my best friend in the whole world. We have nicknames for each other. Ever since I can remember she's called me Seaweed Brain, and I've called her Wise Girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I met her. She was beautiful. I loved the way her blonde hair fell down her shoulders. Her eyes were a vivacious, stormy grey. They were like staring into a tornado.


	2. Bruises

**Annabeth POV**

"Hey Seaweed Brain," I said as I sat down next to Percy for lunch. "Wise Girl," he replied with a nodding of the hat motion. Thalia and Percy started talking about their lame superhero comics as they do every day. I blocked out their conversation (as I do every day) and found myself wrapped up in admiring Luke. He was the "popular" kid at the foster house. I've had a crush on him since I first came to the foster house when I was seven. Ten years later, I'm seventeen and he's nineteen. Luke and Thalia were like my family when I arrived and still are. I've always had a crush on Luke. How could you not? He had dreamy, short, dirty blonde hair and endless eyes. Not to mention his-

"Earth to Annbeth," Thalia called, pulling me out of my dream state. 'Wh-what," I stammered. "Would you tell Percy that Thor is way better than Spiderman?" There they go, talking about their superhero comics again. I just rolled my eyes in response. Thalia and Percy both laughed. What was I going to do with these two? Just as we moved onto a new topic, Luke and his friends came strolling over to our table. My cheeks instantly went red. I always blushed when Luke was around. I was disappointed when all they came over for was to ask Percy to play a game of basketball. "Sure," Percy awkwardly mumbled in reply. Percy looked like he was going to be sick. I always admired that Luke was so friendly with my friends. They must've had a pretty intense game since I didn't see them until curfew.

Luke and his friends all came back with grins on their faces. I'm glad they had a fun time. I still hadn't seen Percy yet. I figured he was just washing off before bed. He must've gotten pretty sweaty with a long game.

**Percy POV**

As soon as we were out of Annabeth's sight, Luke shoved me into the nearest bathroom, which happened to be the locker room. Luke's friends, Jason and Leo, pinned me against the wall. I closed and winced, preparing myself for the first blow. When Luke finally hit me, it felt like my ribs were being crushed by a hammer. The rest weren't any better. In fact, it felt like they were getting more forceful with each punch, like my pain gave him power. After a while, I started coughing up blood. I knew my upper lip was already stained with it from the multiple blows to my face earlier. Luke had now moved onto my ribs and was punching as hard and fast as he could. When, they were finally done with me they slammed me into a locker.

After a while, I finally escaped the locker. All the blood was dried at this point. I had a lot to cover up tonight, but I knew there was nothing I could do for my chest and stomach. I wobbled to the cot room, where we slept. I knew it was almost curfew and I did NOT want to be caught by Chiron. Luckily I wasn't. As I walked in Chiron shouted, "Lights Out!" I was grateful for the timing, being surrounded by darkness, there was no way any one could see my scars and bruises. I definitely didn't want Annabeth to see them. I reached under my bed for my cover up kit. I had used this a lot since I got here. I covered up all the spots possible to cover up. I snuck a look at my stomach. My rib cage was covered in purplish, black and blue marks. It also looked like one of my ribs was broken. I doubted Chiron would care enough to pay for hospital care. I pulled my shirt back down and got under the sheets. Pretty soon I was out cold.

_I was falling through a black pit, wait no the sky. I eventually landed in an open meadow after what seemed like hours. I recognized the field instantly. It was where Pickett's Charge took place during the Battle of Gettysburg. We'd been learning about Gettysburg for a couple weeks now. We were taking a "field trip" there on Thursday. I saw a strange light in the corner of my eye. I started walking towards it. When I got closer, I realized the light was actually a figure. Not just any figure, the figure was my mother's spirit. Of course the aura around her was sparking blue. I ran forward to hug her, but my hands went right through her. Before I got a chance to speak she said one line, "Percy, Thursday all will be revealed to the ones you love." "What is that supposed to me-"But before I could finish, my mom burst into blue light particles. I came out of the meadow and into the light. _


	3. Washed Away

**Percy POV**

I woke with a start. My whole body was shaking. I couldn't quite pot a finger on it, but I knew the dream was supposed to mean something important.

**Annabeth POV**

I woke up at my usual time to find Percy already awake. "Hey Seaweed Brain," I whispered. "Hey," he smiled back at me. "How was the game," I asked. The smile was instantly wiped off his face, replaced with a look of anxiousness. "G-great," he stuttered. I wondered what that was about. "I'm glad you two are finally friends." "Me too," he said queasily. Chiron walked in just as he finished, ending our conversation.

**Percy POV**

I'm glad Chiron chose that exact moment to walk in. I don't think I could've taken another minute of Annabeth talking about _Luke. _Just thinking about him disgusted me. It was sickening how much she admired him. She thought the guy was just so perfect. I wonder how _perfect_ she'd think he was if she knew what he really did last night.

**Annabeth POV**

Chiron announced the activity for the day; swimming. I looked over to Percy, seeing as swimming was his favorite activity. Instead of looking ecstatic, as I thought he would, he looked like he was about to throw up. What was up with him?

**Percy POV**

"Calm down," I told myself. I couldn't calm down knowing we were going swimming today. Everyone would see my bruises. What was I going to do? "Duh," I thought, "I'll just wear a surf shirt. "And the make-up was waterproof, right?"

We got to the pool after a couple of minutes being stuffed into the foster house's activity van. "Alright guys you can go get changed now," Chiron announced. We all busted through the doors and into the locker rooms. I rushed to the bathroom stalls, hoping nobody would see me. Luckily, nobody did see me. I quickly changed and re-applied my cover-up. Let's just hope its waterproof.

**Annabeth POV**

Percy and I literally ran into each other coming out of the locker rooms. We laughed, straightening each other up. Man, I had forgotten how good Percy looked in swim trunks, even with the surf shirt on, which seemed a bit odd. I tried not to stare but it was odd. Under those baggy clothes, he was pretty hot, like Luke. I realized he was looking at me, and I quickly diverted me attention, blushing a little. "I bet I can lap you Seaweed Brain," I taunted Percy. "Yeah," Percy said questioningly, "Beat ya there!" We both dashed towards the pool.

**Percy POV**

I beat Annabeth to the pool and jumped in. She jumped in and shouted, "GO!" We burst off the walls and started swimming. She was starting to catch up so I playfully splashed her in the face. "That's cheating," she yelled splashing me back. I was fun until I saw Luke and his moron pack out of the corner of my eye. Darn, I had almost forgotten about Luke until now. He looked mad like I just told someone his darkest secret. I was surprised he didn't try to drown me yet. I looked away, brushing his look off my shoulder. I looked down and suddenly realized what was wrong. My cover-up was coming off and there was a pool of tan around me. I pushed it away, scurried out of the pool, and covered my face with my hands. "Percy what's wrong," she asked sounding concerned. I ran to the locker room. Annabeth caught before I could get there. She blocked the locker room door; I was starting to hate her being a faster runner than me. Annabeth gently lowered my hands from my face. I tried to look down before she could see my face, but I was too late. "Oh my god Percy," Annabeth said, covering her mouth with her hands. "Who did this to you," she asked enraged. I was still staring at my feet. "Nobody," I quietly lied, "I hit my head on the bed post this morning." "Then why'd you try to hid it," she asked questioningly. I knew she could tell I was lying. "I couldn't have bruises on this gorgeous face, now could I?" "Shut up," she said playfully punching my arm. I silently winced; she didn't know how badly that actually hurt.


	4. Reality Check

**Annabeth POV**

The bruises on Percy's face were definitely not from the bedpost. Why was he lying to me? He never lied to me. I couldn't talk to him because he was on the guy's van. I would just have to talk to him when we got back to the foster house.

By the time we got back to the foster house, it was already lights out. I guess I'll have to talk to him tomorrow.

**Percy POV**

I knew Annabeth would try to talk about the bruises. "I have to go pack for Gettysburg," I lied. She looked disappointedly at me and said, "Okay." I tried not to look back as I walked back to my section in the cot room. A knot of guilt was growing in my stomach. I always felt guilty lying to her.

**Annabeth POV**

I watched Percy as he walked away. That was the second time he lied to me in two days. Something was seriously wrong. Just as I was about to interrogate him, Luke walked up behind me and tickle assaulted me. Only Percy ever did that. I turned around, giggling, knowing my cheeks were bright red. "Hey," he smoothly said. "Hi," I awkwardly replied. I heard a faint shrieking sound and whipped back around, accidently hitting Luke in the face with my hair. I noticed Percy in the distance, clutching the bedpost in one hand and his ribs in the other. "What's wrong," I asked, running over to him. "Nothing," he said, "I just saw a mouse." He flashed a fake smile. I flashed one back at him. My suspicions were confirmed, he was hurt in more than one place.

**Percy POV**

My squeal almost blew my cover. I had to be more careful. I noticed Luke giving me an evil grin as Annabeth walked back over to him. I knew what his smile really meant: "Annabeth is mine and there's nothing you can do." I seriously hated his guts. Not to mention, he nearly ruined mine.

A couple minutes after being sickened by Annabeth and Luke's "perfect" little world, Chiron announced we were leaving for Gettysburg. Hallelujah.

**Annabeth POV**

After the long, cramped bus ride, we finally arrived at Gettysburg. "Our first stop will be the meadow where Pickett's Charge took place," announced Chiron. My face lit up. I loved history. The Battle of Gettysburg was one of my favorites. I knew Percy hated it. You could tell by his face, but he pretended to like it for me. He was always sweet like that.

After a few minutes walking, we arrived at the meadow. I was so excited, I was practically dancing. Chiron started his speech on the Battle of Gettysburg. I was intrigued by the details: some even _I_ didn't know. I knew Percy was probably dying of boredom already. I looked for his bored face, but I couldn't find him anywhere in the crowd. I also noticed Luke was missing.

At the break, I went looking for Percy and Luke. I walked along the tree line calling their names. "Percy, Luke!" No response. They must've been pretty far in the woods. I was about to give up and go back, when I saw two figures through the trees. As I got closer, I recognized the mysterious figures. One was Percy, keeling over on the ground, and the other Luke, standing over him. "Get up wimp,' Luke shouted. Percy rose slowly. Just as he was up, Luke punched him in the gut again, causing him to fall over again. Percy spit out what looked like blood. I covered my mouth as I watched in hour. How could I be so blind? How could I actually _like _the monster standing in front of me? Just as Luke raised his hand again I shouted, "Luke, Stop."

**Percy POV**

As soon as we were off the bus, Luke pushed me into the woods and behind shrubs. I tried to scream but he covered my mouth and pushed me down. When, all the kids were long gone, he forced me up a path into the woods. "Someone will notice I'm gone," I said unsure. "Nobody will notice because you're worthless, even to Annabeth." "That's not true!" "Oh really, then why'd she choose me." WHAT," I said fuming. "You heard me Jackson." I tried to punch at him, but he caught my hand. "Big mistake Jackson." He laughed evilly. Luke slammed my head against the tree trunk. Black spots were dancing in my vision. I thought, hopefully, I would pass out. Sadly I didn't.

When my vision cleared, I saw a figure in my right line of vision. Was that….Annabeth? Before I could find out, Luke said," Get up wimp." I rose to my feet only to be punched back down again. This time I coughed blood. What a nice touch. Luke was about to go again, when a heard a girl voice shout, "Luke stop!" That was definitely Annabeth.

Luke looked around, obviously confused where the voice came from. Annabeth raced up the path. She helped me up, giving Luke a death glare. She got a tissue out of her pocket and gently wiped the blood from my face, still glaring at Luke. I winced getting up; my ribs were definitely bruised or broken. "You're really going to help, look at him he's a loser, "Luke's voice came from nowhere. At that, she walked over to him and slapped him across the face, leaving a red mark. Luke stepped back, stunned. "You weren't even worth it, "he said, walking away. "That was for Percy, "she shouted back at him. Was I hallucinating or did that really just happen? Then Annabeth did what I least expected. She kissed me full on the lips. I was definitely hallucinating now. Too stunned, I didn't kiss back. I silently cursed myself. "What was that for," I managed. "You." I dreamt of this day for years. I leaned in, giving her a kiss now. "What was that for," she said giggling and blushing. "You."


End file.
